Anytime
by The marshmallow faction
Summary: Tris walks into a bar after troubles with an ex boyfriend. A certain bartender helps her out until she gets to drunk to be able to do anything for herself, let alone drive so he takes her home to do so. The connection is there immediately. lemons. Eris. One shot. Enjoy.


**9:30 P.M**

I order a beer at the bar, and sit down, just drinking and talking to the people around me. The bartender comes up to me.

"Hey darlin, how are you tonight?" He asks.

"Not the best, what about yourself?" I ask back.

"I'm great, thank you. Would you like anything else to drink?"

"Actually yes, I would love a gin and tonic," I smile at him.

"Coming right up," he says as he smacks the bar, smiling. A minute later he comes back with my drink. "So what's your name?" He asks

"Formal or not?" I ask.

"You're in a bar talking to a bartender love, definitely not," he smirks.

"Tris Prior."

"Nice to meet you Tris Prior," he smiles. "I'm Eric Coulter." He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"What is the formal version then?" He asks as I shake his hand back.

"Beatrice Edith Prior."

"Beautiful, just like you," he flirts. I roll my eyes. "Why you in here tonight?" He asks before adding, "if you don't mind me asking."

"No not at all, ex boyfriend is trying to get me back and he is doing it in all the wrong ways," I explain.

"Oh of course he is," he says. "You're too pretty to be treated the wrong way love," he adds.

"Yeah, and I would never get back with that asshole, not after what he did," I say, shocked that I might tell him this.

"Oh yeah? What'd he do?" He asks.

"He cheated on me with Lauren. Isn't that terrible! And he has the audacity to try to say he loves and misses me!" I say. He looks shocked.

"That skank who works here?" He asks.

"Yeah that one," I say, frustrated.

"Oh damn, let me get you another drink," he smiles.

"Thanks."

"Any time," he winks.

 **11:30 P.M**

After three gin and tonics, and a few shots of tequila with Eric let's just say I'm a little drunk. Well, I took the shots, he gave them to me.

"It's getting late Tris, how are you getting home?" He asks me.

"I drove here and I don't want to leave my car, so I'll drive back," I say, not thinking straight because of all the alcohol.

"No you will not. You will either call a cab or I can take you home, but I would feel most comfortable if I drove you home," he says. "Pick your choice."

"Okay Mr. Sassy ass. I'll let you take me home," I say.

"Okay good," his eyes fill with relief.

"Have I told you that you're really hot?" I spill.

"No you have not. I'm flattered but you're drunk and we need to get you home."

"Can I come home with you? I don't want my roommate to see me like this. She would just get me more drunk and then ask me who you are," I say.

"Sure, but you need to drink lots of water and ibuprofen," he tells me in a stern but soft voice.

"Yes sir," I salute him. He removes his bar apron and walks out from behind the bar. I try to get up but once I'm on my feet my knees give out and I fall on my butt. Eric who is about 2 feet away runs over to me and kneels down.

"God damnit Tris, be careful. Why'd you get this drunk?" He asks.

"I wasn't planning on it but you're too hot not to stay and see," I give him a flirty smile. Or at least I try but it doesn't really work. He chuckles at my face.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You, now let's get you home," he says picking me up bridal style.

"You're so warm and comfy," I say in a daze. He just hums and nods, not taking me seriously because I'm drunk. He walks us to his truck, while I swing my legs in his arms, my head thrown back because it's to heavy to keep up myself. I lean my head against his chest to listen to his heart. We get to the truck and he sets me down in his passenger seat and leans over to buckle me up. I wrap my arms around his neck before he has a chance to get up.

"Tris, let me go, I got to drive," he says softly.

"Just a little longer," I whisper into his shoulder.

"Tris love, we gotta get you some water and ibuprofen and I don't have any in my truck. So let's let go and then once we get back to sleep my place you can hug me all you want," he reasons.

"Ugh, fine," I let go. "Now onward!" I yell and he laughs.

"Yes ma'am." He gets up and closes the door. I take my shoes off and put my bare feet on the dash. His door opens and he hops in. Once he starts the truck I immediately start changing the channel looking for good music, not the dumb sports radio that's playing.

"If I was sober I would love to listen to sports radio, but I'm not, so music," I say matter of factly. I turn the station until I find the one I was looking for. It's the end of the commercial break and the songs starts. Queen, Don't Stop Me Now. I lean back in the seat and start singing. First it starts out as a soft singing but then immediately it turns into a loud, scream like singing. Eric turns to look over at me.

"You're crazy woman," he smirks. I bite my lip, before singing to him instead of just the open road.

I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go go go

There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the sky yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man outta you

Don't stop me now

I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time

Just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)

I don't want to stop at all... yeah!

The whole time I'm singing to him, he is shaking his head with a smile from ear to ear with laughter and joy. He pulls into a lot of an apartment building. Scratch that. My apartment building.

"Hey! This is where I live!" I yell. He unbuckled and gets out, walking to my side.

"Is it really?" He asks, unbuckling me.

"Mhmm," I hum.

"Let's go get you water okay?" He asks.

"Sounds okay, what I really want though is a cup of tea," I say. "Do you have any tea?"

"I do. I have green, chai, peppermint, herbal, or English breakfast."

"I want green tea!" I smile from ear to ear, most likely overly excited for my tea. He walks with me by my side, but I am walking so crooked that he just eventually picks me up again. I rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"You smell so nice," I compliment.

"Oh really? And what might I smell like?" He asks.

"Masculinity and old books," I tell him. "Like gym and library all at the same time but damn it works well on you," I confess. His chuckles move through his whole chest, vibrating my head.

"Okay miss shit faced, let's get you inside and taken care of."

"Aye aye captain," I say while saluting him. He laughs at my antics and opens the door. My back hits the couch.

"You stay right here, I'll be right back." He tells me while pointing.

"Then can I hug you?" I ask.

"Yes, then you can hug me all you want."

"Yay!" My eyes are droopy and lazy from all the alcohol but I'm nowhere near tired. Eric walks back in the room with two ibuprofen and a cup of tea, and hands it to me.

"Drink up. Next you're getting lots of water," he says. I take the pills and drink some tea. I take sip after sip until it's gone, while Eric sits there making sure I drink it all.

"Thank you," I say.

"Of course." He gets up and goes back into the kitchen. When he comes back out he is holding a tall glass of water. "Drink this too."

"You didn't drug it did you?" I ask sarcastically.

"If I wanted to drug you Tris I could've done it a long time ago," he says.

"I was just joking grumpy pants," I frown. He nods his head toward the water again.

"Drink." And so I do. I chug the whole thing as fast as I can. I set it down and burp. A small laugh escapes me.

"Sorry," I pause. "Can I hug you now?" I ask.

"Come here," he opens his arms for me. I crawl over and hug him, my body basically on top of his.

"Thank you," I whisper into his chest. He nods as he pets my hair.

"Any time," he says back in a near whisper.

 **6:30 A.M**

I wake up, my head pounding. I look around only to find I'm in an unfamiliar bedroom. I get up slowly but I still have to run to the bathroom. I barely make it to the toilet. I leave the door open so I don't hear it when Eric walks in. My hair gets pulled up and my back is getting rubbed. I turn my head to look at Eric.

"Hey," I say, my voice gravelly and my throat hurting.

"Hey," he whispers back softly. "How you feeling?"

"Like hell," I admit. I feel another wave of vomit make its way up and so I turn and throw it up in the toilet again. While that's going on I hear his voice.

"Shhh, it's okay," he comforts. I finally finish and lay my head on the toilet seat.

"Thank you," I say with my eyes closed.

"You're welcome. What do you remember of last night?" He asks.

"Everything up to the third gin and tonic, the rest is a blur," I admit.

"Do you remember not one thing you said?" He asks. I lift my head up.

"No? What did I say?" I ask, my eyes getting wide.

"Quite a bit," he laughs.

"Oh no," I put my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it was funny," he chuckles.

"What did I say?" I ask.

"Well you said I was hot at least twice, said I was warm and cozy, and that I smelled good," he pauses. "Your exact words right after I asked you what that meant was, 'masculinity and old books, like gym and library,'" he laughs. "It was cute."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he smiles. "I mean I'm flattered but you were so drunk you couldn't even walk so it's okay." I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and stand up, just now seeing myself in completely different clothing than the night before.

"What the hell did you do?"

"You said that dress was uncomfortable and you wanted to change so you did," he shrugs. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything." Relief washes over me.

"Oh thank god. If we did I would have to kill you," I smirk.

"Oh really? And whys that?"

"For taking advantage of a drunk girl," I say.

"I would never," he says.

"Good," I pause. "Now I need something to get this headache to go away."

"Here, come on," he says as he leads me to his kitchen. I take a seat at the bar stool on the other side and he starts pulling things out of cupboards and the fridge. "You like eggs?" He asks.

"Love eggs," I smile.

"Good, that's what you're getting," he says, a smile also on his face.

 **8:30 A.M**

Eric and I are sitting on his couch, talking and laughing like teenagers.

"So Tris, what do you do?" He asks me.

"Tattoo artist over at The Pitt," I smile, a cup of tea in my hand.

"For real?" He asks.

"Yep."

"I have a tattoo I have wanted to get for a while. You want to do it for me?" He asks.

"I'd be honored," I fake bow. "What you thinking of?" I ask.

"I want a book on fire," he says immediately.

"Okay, I can do that. But first I have to ask why that?"

"Well," he rubs the back of his neck in nervousness. "My family thought only knowledge was worth their time, and so they drilled me 24/7 because of it. My whole life has been a walk on a tightrope of perfection and it's time I get over trying to be perfect for them. I need something more than knowledge. They say ignorance is bliss and they took that away, so now I have to find my own bliss. I was thinking maybe if I got a book on fire it could be the start of something new. The start of a chapter, and the closing of the other one." He finishes.

"That's awesome! I would love to do that. I have work tonight from 5:30-1:30. You can come in at anytime you want if you can. Jus ask for me and I'll be all over it," I smile.

"Thank you so much Tris."

"Of course. It's the least I can do," I say.

"Awesome. Well, you left your car at the bar so let's go get that. I bet your roommate is scared shitless," he says smiling.

"Sounds good to me," I respond. We both get up and I set my cup down on his coffee table. "What do you want me to do with this?" I ask, pointing at it.

"Just leave it there, I'll pick it up later." We walk out of the door.

"We live in the same apartment complex?" I ask.

"Apparently," he smiles as he turns around.

"That's so weird," I say as I turn and look at the number on his door. "I'm just one door down."

"Really?" He asks.

"Yep! Apartment 33," I smile wide.

"So that means I'll be seeing you more right?" He asks.

"Only if you want to," I wink. We continue to the parking lot. He opens my door for me, and I get in. And they say chivalry is dead. He closes my door for me and goes around to the other side. He hops in and starts the truck, the radio station turned to a station I don't usually listen to. "What the hell is this music?" I ask. He starts laughing like I said something funny.

"This music is what you picked last night right before Don't Stop Me Now by Queen came on and you started singing to me," he laughs.

"Oh gosh, okay well I'm changing it again," I say.

"Be my guest," he says, gesturing to the radio face. I turn the station until I get to the station I listen to sober that isn't sports radio. Werewolves of London in playing so I stop on that station, turning it up.

"I love this song!" I say.

"Me too," he smiles at me.

"I can play it on ukulele and piano," I smirk.

"Oh so your musical too?" He jokes.

"I can play, but I can't sing to save my life," I laugh. We sing the song together all the way to the bar. He parks the truck right behind my little car, making it look tiny. I get out of his truck and walk over to his side. He rolls down his window and I step on the foot bar so I can see through the window and reach Eric. "Thank you Eric, I really appreciate it," I say.

"Of course, anytime," he smiles.

"See you tonight right?" I ask.

"I'm off so definitely," he says.

"Awesome, can't wait," I lean into the truck through the window and kiss Eric's cheek. I hop down from the foot bar and walk over to my car. I take my keys out of the purse I grabbed and unlock my car. Eric pulls out of the parking lot and I follow right after him. He goes to the left lane and I go to the right so we are side by side. He rolls down his window, and I do the same to mine.

"Wanna race," he challenges, his eyebrow raised.

"Is that even a question, of course!" The light turns green and we both take off. He is ahead at first but I slowly speed up, catching up to him. I take the turn that is the faster way and he looks confused. I laugh at his face. I speed all the way home. I turn into the parking lot and don't see Eric anywhere so I park. I get out and lean against the door. 30 seconds later the big bad black truck pulls into the parking lot. He gets out of his truck.

"How!" He yells in defeat.

"I'm magic, what can I say," I smirk.

"No but for real how long have you been here?"

"30 seconds," I smirk.

"How?" He asks again.

"I know a shortcut," I shrug.

"Of course you do," he rolls his eyes. I chuckle at his frown.

"Don't be a sore loser," I hit his shoulder with mine.

"I'm not," he frowns.

"Yes you are grumpy pants."

"No I'm not."

"And your stubborn," I laugh. "Cute."

"I know," he smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"You ass," I laugh and punch his arm. He doesn't even flinch,

"Cute."

"I know," I mock. "Anyways, I'm going to go up to my apartment, but I need my clothes from yours."

"Okay then, let's go slow poke."

"Says the one who lost," I smirk at him.

"Shush." We walk up stairs and he lets me in his apartment and I grab my clothes.

"Thank you again," I say for what feels like the fiftieth time.

"Tris, really, anytime. Now stop saying sorry and get your cute ass out of here," he smirks.

"You think my ass is cute? How romantic," I play. He just rolls his eyes. I laugh before continuing. "See you tonight Eric."

"See ya," he smiles. I walk out of his apartment and he closes the door after I'm out. I walk one door down and walk into my apartment. Once I'm inside, Christina rushes up to me, questioning me like I'm a suspect in a murder case.

"Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer your phone? Why didn't you come home last night? We're you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asks as quick as bullets.

"Christina, slow the fuck down. One question at a time, and give me time to answer," I say. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, and pops her hip like the diva she is.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" She asks.

"I went home with the bartender, but don't get your hopes up we didn't do anything. Or at least he said we didn't, I was super drunk. But even if we did I would definitely be okay with it."

"Okay, wow, didn't expect that. Why didn't you answer your phone this morning then?"

"I was throwing up, which he helped me with. Then we talked for hours. He then drove me back to the bar to get my car, and then we raced back here. He lives next door," I say.

"You were next door the whole fucking time?"

"Yep."

"Wait. You went home with Eric Coulter?" She asks. "Son of Anthony Coulter? the Anthony that started the dauntless bar chain?" She asks another question.

"Yeah I guess," I shrug. "I didn't put two and two together but yeah."

"Holy shit Tris!" She screeches.

"I'm doing his tattoo tonight so you'll meet him," I say.

"Wowza. He's hot I'm proud."

"Right!" I yell. "I need water? Want anything?" I ask her.

"No thank you."

"Aight, your loss," I shrug as I walk into the kitchen.

 **6:30 P.M**

The door to the tattoo parlor opens and I look up hoping to see if it's Eric like I have been for the best hour. Finally I see the tall, handsome blonde haired man walk in, a tattoo poking out of his shirt sleeve on his left side.

"Hey Eric," I smile.

"Hey Tris," he smiles back.

"Come on back," I say. My chair is empty and I already have his tattoo drawn out. I show him the tattoo and his eyes grow wide. "What do you think?" I ask, smiling a nervous smile, hoping he'll like it.

"That's so sick!" He says, turning toward me.

"Want anything changed or do you wanna start now?" I ask.

"I love it, wouldn't change a thing.," he smiles.

"Awesome where do you want it?" I ask.

"Right shoulder," he smiles.

"Take your shirt off and sit backwards on that chair right there and I'll get it ready," I smile.

"if you wanted me to undress you totally could've asked me earlier," he winks.

"Oh shut up and do what I said," I shake my head. He puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay okay, sassy," he smirks. I just roll my eyes and get everything ready to start. I clean the area and then put down the stencil. I hand him a mirror and walk him over to the mirror.

"What do you think about that?" I ask, making sure he likes it.

"Love it, let's get this show on the road," he smiles. I nod as he sits back down and I get started.

"What's your middle name Coulter?" I ask. "You know mine."

"Patrick," he says.

"Eric Patrick Coulter?"

"Yes Beatrice Edith Prior?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says.

"Want to go to this party thing? Christina is taking her boyfriend Will and so I'll be third wheeling."

"I would love to," he smiles, his head facing the side I'm on. "What should I wear?"

"It's formal attire since it's a benefit for Wills job," I say, hoping that doesn't make him change his mind.

"Awesome, I have a suit I haven't worn but it was super expensive so I'm definitely down," his smile gets even bigger.

"Fantastic. Thank you, you're a lifesaver," I smile back at him.

"Of course, when does it start?" He asks.

"It starts at 8."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 then," he says, and I start laughing so hard I have to stop.

"Oh how sweet, thank you neighbor," I laugh. His smile is from ear to ear as he laughs too.

"I mean it's the right thing to do," he pauses. "Neighbor."

"Loser," I laugh as I continue on with the tattoo.

"That's not very nice," he fake frowns.

"I never said I was nice love," I say focusing in on the straight lines of the book. I work on his tattoo until it's finished, the book cover that shows is blue and the flames are bright red with orange and yellow. Pieces of burned paper look like they are flying around.

"Are you done?" He asks.

"Yep, wanna see it?" I ask, a smile sitting on my face.

"Uh hell yes," he smiles and gets up. I walks over to the mirror and I give him a little hand held mirror to help him see it. He's standing in front of it and takes a look.

"Like it?" I ask.

"Oh my god Tris! This is fucking amazing!" He says with excitement. He turns around and picks me up in a hug. I laugh as he sets me down. "How much."

"On the house. I mean you did take care of my drunk ass and sit through me apparently trying to hit on you so it's all on me," I say, smiling still from the contact.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Positive." Christina sees that I'm done and can obviously see his tattoo but she still comes over anyways.

"Hey Tris, this Eric?" She asks.

"Yes it is," my face flushes a soft pink.

"Turn it Eric lemme see my girls work," she says. He turns and lets her see it.

"Isn't awesome?" Eric asks.

"Super. Tris this is one of our best," Chris says.

"Thanks Chris," I smile.

"You coming tomorrow Eric?" She asks. "I mean I figured she invited you right?"

"Yes I am," he says, politely.

"Formal, throw on a suit, that's all you'll need," she winks and walks away.

"Sorry about her," I say. "She's insane and has no filter."

"I heard that you bitch!" She yells.

"Good! Jerk!" She turns around quickly and stands with her hands on her popped hip.

"No chick flick moments."

"But you love chick flicks," I smile.

"You're right I do," she winks and turns away.

"Cute. Just like me and my bestie," Eric says in a mocking high pitched girl voice.

"Assbutt," I stick my tongue out at him.

"I don't get it," he says.

"You will soon enough. I'll make you watch supernatural with me and you'll get it," I smile at him.

"My sister loves that show," he laughs.

"I like your sister," I smile.

"She would like you," he smiles.

"So you just gonna stand there half naked or what?" I ask.

"Only if you want me to," he winks. I pick up his shirt and throw it at him.

"Put on your damn shirt," I laugh.

"Yes ma'am," he says while saluting me. "I'll see you tomorrow night," he says.

"Yes you will," I answer.

"Good, see you then," he smiles and walks out.

 **11:30 A.M**

I wake up and look around. It's my room. My bed. My apartment. I woke up about 5 times during the night, every time smelling the sheets for masculinity and old books. Smelling for Eric. Every time I was disappointed to find that I couldn't smell it. I sit up in bed and stretch my arms. Stepping out of the bed makes my ankles pop like always. I walk out to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

"Morning sleepyhead," Christina says, a cup of black coffee in her hands.

"Morning," I reply.

"We are shopping today to get you a dress and shoes for tonight. And no arguing." I roll my eyes

"Fine," I huff.

"Thank you! Now go get decent enough to go out and then we'll leave!" She says with a smile. I do as I'm told and then we are off to the mall. "So, you like this Eric guy?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrug.

"That's all I get? Are you serious?" She asks, sass lacing every word.

"I mean, he's really nice, and really really hot, but I just met him so I don't know," I shrug again.

"So typical of you. I can tell you do. You said his name in your sleep a few times," she tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Mhmm, and if you didn't would you be taking him to this benefit?" She asks, making a good point.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrug. We continue the drive swimming in sound waves but not talking. We pull into the parking lot and get out. My wallet on a lanyard around my neck, hers in her giant purse. We walk in and go to store after store until we find the dress, then we go back to stores to see if any of the shoes we saw would look good, and thankfully there was. She then pulls me over to get earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace. After about 30 minutes of figuring that out I thought we were done.

"One more store. We still need to get you one more thing," she says.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Come on I'll show you," she pulls me along until we are in front of Victoria's Secret.

"Oh hell no!" I quietly yell, and she just laughs.

"Oh hell yes. There is a chance you're going to get some tonight so you're getting some and you're going to wear it," she demands. I put my hands up in mock surrender. She pulls me into the store and picks out 6 different things to try on. We walk over to the dressing room and both go into one.

"Really?" I say as I hold up the different colors and styles. "If I'm wearing some it's either going to be nude or black." I throw three to the side. "And two piece," I say, throwing one more to the side. I undress and try on one, a nude all lace bralette and matching high waisted panties. It's all completely see through. I look myself up and down. "Maybe." I take it off and start to put on the black one. Another bralette that has a crisscross on top in between the boobs and a strap that wraps around my belly with matching black lace panties that are high waisted as well as high thigh.

"So? Which one?" She asks.

"This one," I say. Checking myself out in the mirror.

"I agree," she says smiling. "Now take it off so we can go home and get you dressed and ready!"

"Okay," I smile, looking at myself in the mirror once more. "Thanks Chris."

"Mhmm," she smirks. I change and put on my clothes. We go out and buy the lingerie.

 **3:30 P.M**

My hair is flowing down my back in soft artificial curls. Half of it is pulled up but still falling around my face here and there to add a romantic effect. Diamond earrings hang from my lobes with a matching necklace around my neck.

"Tris, keep your fucking eyes closed," Chris says irritated.

"Sorry," I respond with. My face is done and now she is working on my eyes. She takes a light blending color in my crease, then a brown to add depth. She takes a darker brown and puts that in as well adding color and depth. She then takes a almost black color and adds that on the outer corner. Black is put on the brush and added over top of that, almost finishing the smokey eye. She pats a gold on my lid to add some shimmer and a pop. A cream color goes under my done brows to define them and a shimmery cream in my inner corner. Then mascara is applied and my eyes are done. She moves to my lips, lining them with a nude liner, and then applying a liquid lipstick in a pinkish nude color. I look at myself in the mirror and my mouth drops open.

"Close your mouth you're gonna catch flies and they are going to stick to your lipstick," Chris says. I laugh and close my mouth.

"Wow Chris, you really out did yourself," I say looking at my hair and makeup. She bows and we both laugh.

"Why thanks," she says. "I'm actually surprised you let me put this much on you," she admits.

"Well might as well right," I shrug, smiling. She rolls her eyes.

"It's only because you want to get in Eric's pants," she smirks.

"Shut up," I say.

"Okay get up, now I have to get myself ready," she says, pushing me off the seat.

"Bitch," I mumble.

"Jerk," she smirks. I roll my eyes. I walk out of the room and make myself some tea.

"Want any tea?" I yell at Christina.

"Yes please!" She yells back. I make us both a cup and bring hers to her. "Oh my gosh I love you! Thank you," she says while taking the cup.

"Welcome," I smile. I walk out of the room and over to the living room to watch some TV, but before I even sit down something slides under the front door. I walk over and pick it up, opening it. The paper reads 'I don't have your number :( also I would love some tea,' I roll my eyes and smirk. I hear Eric's door close again and I smile. I walk into the kitchen to get a pen and write down my number and 'as for the tea, you can make your own,' I smirk. I walk out and slip the paper under his door, walking back my my apartment. I sit down on my couch and turn the TV on, phone in my hand. I get the text almost immediately.

'Tris, I really want that cup of tea :( '

'Then make your own :) '

'So mean,'

'I know' then I send another 'good thing you didn't knock cause I wouldn't have let you in,'

'What why not!'

'Cause my makeup and hair is done and you have to wait to see me,' I smirk as I type. We text back and forth and I don't even pay attention to the TV.

 **7:15 P.M**

I turn the TV off and text Eric back before walking into Christina's room.

"Oh good I was just about to yell for you," Chris says, holding my lingerie and dress. "Put this on." I do as I'm told and walk into my room to change. I strip completely and then put on the lingerie. Next the dress goes on. It's a red dress that is long sleeved. The sleeves are lace and connect to a sweetheart neckline. The back is all lace as well. It hugs my waist then flows down effortlessly. It's a little long without my heels but it's still pretty. I pick it up and walk back into Christina's room.

"HOLY SHIT TRIS YOU'RE FUCKING HOT!" She screeches loud enough for people in China to hear. I roll my eyes.

"I know," I say and flip my hair, smirking. It's her turn to roll her eyes.

"Put your damn shoes on you nipple," she's says and I stop.

"Did you just call me a fucking nipple?" I ask.

"I did, now put your shoes on." I put them on and the dress is the perfect length. The shoes are black high heel stilettos. I feel my phone vibrate so I take it out of my boobs where I put it just to put on my heels. It's a text from Eric.

'So you look hot huh;)' I smirk.

'You know it ;)'

'I mean I'm not surprised, you always are,'

'How sweet,' I smile. Chris is looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"What?" I ask.

"Who has you smiling like a fucking idiot?" She asks.

"Eric you bitch," I smile. She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Of course! How did I not guess!" She says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and turn to look myself in the mirror.

"Holy shit I do look hot," I whisper.

"I know right!"

"Good job Chris, I'm impressed."

"It's nothing really… But I know right," She says. I was shocked that she might actually be humble, but then she came right back. I check the time. 7:28. Two minutes. I get everything together in my little purse and my the time I'm done, the door is getting knocked on. 7:30 on the mark. I open the door to find Eric in a suit and tie with his hair slicked back.

"Holy shit was right," he says, looking me up and down. My cheeks flush.

"I could say the same," I say back. Goddamn he's hot.

"You ready?" He asks. I want to bite my lip but it would ruin my lipstick so I don't.

"I am. Are you?" I ask back.

"Yes." He puts out his arm and I grab it. We start walking to the parking lot to get in his car. On the way we pass Will.

"Hey Tris? How's my girl?" He asks. Eric's jaw clenches.

"She's right inside, lookin hot as ever," I smile. Taking Eric's hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you so much Tris," he smiles. "Who is this?" He asks looking at Eric.

"This is Eric, my next door neighbor and date for tonight," I smile.

"Well Eric, it's very nice to meet you, and thank you for accompanying Tris here tonight," Will smiles at me. "See you guys tonight."

"Yes you will, bye Will," I smile. We start walking again back toward the car. We find our way there and Eric opens the door for me.

"For the beautiful lady," he says, smiling at me.

"Thank you kind sir," I smile back. He walks around and gets into the car as well.

"Tris you look amazing tonight," he says.

"And so do you," I pause. "Very snazzy," I wink.

"I told you I had an expensive suit that I've never worn. My dad said I needed one but this is the first time I've worn it since he got it for me two years ago," he adds laughing. I lean forward and turn up the music. "You going to do this every time we are in the car?"

"Yes, I am. Have a problem? Wanna fight?" I ask smirking.

"Nope, definitely no problem, but I do want to fight," he smirks back. " but only if you don't have anything on," he smirks and my cheeks burn bright red. I smack his arm.

"Fucking pig," I smirk. He puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Just sayin," he says smiling.

"Yeah whatever."

"No but in all honestly Tris, that dress is super hot on but it would be even better off," he flirts.

"Mhmm," I say, my eyes rolling automatically. "Maybe later you'll get to see what's on underneath my dress," I say, confidence randomly bursting out of me.

"I hope so," he says, his pants getting a little tight. We drive there, talking about innocent things.

 **9:00 P.M**

The benefit is crowded with men and women wearing suits and dresses. It ends in half an hour and everything that was planned has already been said and done except for one thing. Everyone has been putting money in for kids at the hospital who need treatment but can't afford it, and now we see how much money has been put into help these kids. Will walks on to the stage with an envelope in his hand.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, good evening. I hope everyone is having a great time. As you know we have come to raise money for the 'keep kids cancer free' program we have at the hospital nearby. So thank you so much for donating and helping out a child in need," he says, going on with what the program is about. A few minutes later he gets to the part that we all have been waiting for, the results. "In this envelope I have the total amount of money we have raised tonight. Before I open it, I would like to say thank you again to all who have supported and donated. Okay, now let's open the envelope and see how much there is!" His fingers fumble with the paper, but he eventually gets it open. He looks at the paper and his eyes get wide. "Today we raised 1,134,000 dollars. A big majority came from two donations. Who ever those two people who donated over 300,000 dollars are would you please come up."

"I'll be right back love," Eric whispers in my ear. He walks up to the stage and my eyes get wide. He donated that much? Why is he even working at the bar then?

"Eric? He donated that much?" Chris asks, leaning over.

"Apparently," I whisper back. I see Will whisper something to Eric, then Eric do the same back.

"Eric Coulter, donated 365,000 dollars." The other man, also with blonde hair and a fancy suit comes up to the stage and Eric's eyes get wide as his jaw clenches. Will and this mystery man do the same whisper process. "Anthony Coulter, donated 425,000 dollars." My eyes also get wide once I realize who it is. Eric's father. The one who he is trying to escape from. "Let's give a big round of applause to these two men for helping out a great cause. You two just helped out tremendously." Eric nods his head and walks down to stand by me again.

"We need to leave," he whispers in my ear.

"Why?" I ask.

"I can't talk to him," he says, but it's too late. His father is walking up to us.

"Eric, I didn't not expect to see you here," Mr. Coulter says to his son.

"Yeah well Tris here asked me to come, her friend is Will, the one who just spoke," he says, his body tense and his words tight.

"Oh that's who this lovely lady is. Very nice to meet you Tris," he says, putting out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Coulter," I respond, shaking his hand back.

"Please, call me Anthony," he says. "So Tris, what do you do?"

"I work over at The Pitt as a tattoo artist," I tell him.

"She just did a tattoo for me actually," Eric says. "She's amazing," he looks at me and squeezes my hand that he has been holding ever since his dad came over.

"Oh is that so?" Anthony asks, obviously not impressed with my profession.

"Yes sir," I tell him. "Well we have to get going, it was very nice to meet you sir," I say smiling. I turn to Eric and smile. "You ready?"

"Of course," he says, saying thank you with his eyes.

"Good too see you Eric. Remember, knowledge…" Anthony starts but Eric butts in.

"Yeah knowledge is power, I know. Goodbye," he says harshly. We walk away and Eric's grip on my hand is starting to hurt.

"Eric, love, please soften the grip a little," I say softly.

"Sorry," he says, his hand loosening around mine.

"Thank you." I say. He doesn't answer so I also add, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, the harshness still in his voice.

"Okay, sorry." I say, not wanting to say more. We walk outside and he stops right next to the car.

"I'm sorry Tris, I didn't mean to treat you like that, it's just he pisses me off so much," he says his hands in fists next to his head. "I can't stand him!"

"Shh Eric it's okay," I say, stepping forward to get closer. "I get it, Just calm down a little okay," I say trying to look him in the eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay," he says, his eyes finding mine. We stand there in silence fire a minute. His eyes staring into mine. "I'm sorry Tris."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," I say. "It's okay to be angry, I just need you to be okay."

"Okay," he says again. My hands somehow found their way to his arms so now I'm holding his arms like people do in movies when they need the other to listen to them. Eric's arms reach out quickly and pull me to him. He entangles me in a mind blowing hug. His lips find their way to my ear and they whisper, "thank you." I pull back a little so I can look in his eyes. My hand goes up and touches his cheek.

"Anytime." His eyes fill with something that I can only explain as lust. He leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips that is too short. He tries to pull away, but I grab the back of his head and pull him closer to me, taking his lips and placing them on mine.

"Let me take you home," he whispers against my lips.

"I was hoping you would," I whisper back. He pulls back and opens my door for me. I get in silently and he closes the door behind me once I'm in. He walks over to his side and gets in, buckling his seatbelt before starting the car. I change the station again, surfing for some country this time. I find the station and Rascal Flatts' Mayberry is on.

I miss Mayberry

Sitting on the porch drinking ice-cold cherry Coke

Where everything is black and white

Picking on a six string

Where people pass by and you call them by their first name

Watching the clouds roll by

Bye, bye

I sing the song loudly to Eric, as he laughs and shakes his head.

"You're absolutely insane," he says, still laughing.

"I know, you like my insane though," I wiggle my brows.

"You're right, I really do," he smiles from ear to ear, teeth and all. We sit there, driving all the way back to the apartment complex, talking and singing. He pulls in and parks, turning in his seat to look at me.

"What?" I ask laughing.

"You're so beautiful," he says, smiling at me.

"Oh shush, come on," I say, rolling my eyes and getting out. He follows me up the stairs to his apartment. "Abracadabra."

"Why you want into my apartment Tris?" He asks, smirking with his eyebrow raised.

"You said this dress would look better on the ground and I agree," I say, walking up to him, grabbing his suit jacket.

"You do huh?" He asks, looking down at me, his hands on my hips. I bite my lip and nod my head.

"Yes, now let me inside," I say. He searches for his keys in his pocket. He pulls them out quickly and unlocks the door, walking in I follow him. The door closes and before I know it my back is pushed up against it. Eric's arms are beside my head on each side.

"Do you have any idea how bad I've wanted you?" He whispers in my ear.

"Probably not as bad as I've wanted you," I whisper back, nipping at the lobe of his ear. A small groan escapes from him. I smile.

"Can I kiss you Tris?" He asks, his lips right next to mine.

"Please do," I say right back right before he pushes his lips onto mine. Our lips move together in harmony while my hands roam up his torso. We stay like that for what feels like it could either be 2 minutes or 2 hours. Time just stops as our mouths explore each others. He pulls back and looks in my eyes.

"I can't keep my hands to myself," he admits.

"Then don't," I say. I lean forward and get my back off the door. My body is flush up against his and I can feel every curve of his body. With my hand, I feel his chest before dragging it around his body as I move toward his bedroom. I take a few steps before turning to make sure he is following me, and he isn't. His eyes are roaming my body, lingering on my ass before his eyes meet mine again. "You comin?" I ask and he just nods. I turn around again and walk toward his room, swaying my hips because I know he's looking at them. I open the door and walk in, turning around. He walks into the room slowly, his eyes never leaving me. He shuts the door behind him, before walking toward me. His pants are a little tight.

"You're such a tease Tris," he says, his fingers drawing trails of fire up my arm.

"Yeah, maybe," I bite my lip, and turn around. "Unzip me would you?" I ask. His hands travel up my back and reach the zipper. Gently, he pulls down and unzips the dress. I pull it off my shoulders so it falls to the floor. I quickly kick my heels off. I turn around to look at him and take his jacket off.

"Tris, were you expecting this?" He asks me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Maybe, I just really hoped it would," I reply, unbuttoning his shirt after undoing his suspenders. His hands are roaming my upper body.

"I want you so bad," he says.

"The feeling is so mutual." I pull his shirt off, then his undershirt. He moves so fast I don't know what he's doing until I'm laying on the bed. His lips attack mine, urgency behind each move. Hands roam and lips move with passion. His lips move from my lips to my jawline, leaving open mouth kissed down my neck. His hands touch over my breasts, squeezing and massaging them. He pulls the bralette up so it hugs tightly to the top of my breast area. Mouth to the nipple he kisses it, bites it, then sucks on it to sooth the sting. A moan escapes from me as he sucks all over my white buds, leaving soon to be hickies. Pulling the bralette off, he moves back up, leaving hickies on my neck to match the ones on my breasts. His lips meet mine again, and I push my tongue into his mouth. He gladly let's me and our tongues wrestle for dominance. I let him win and our tongues then massage each other. My hands reach down and start to unbuckle his belt. I get it undone so I pull his pants down, his boxers staying on. I start to sit up but his hands hold my arms down above my head, pushing me down again. He moves his hands down my body again, only stopping for a brief second at my breasts before continuing to move down. His hands rest on my hips, gripping onto my underwear. He slowly slides them down my legs, sticking to my crotch because of how wet I am. He groans a little when his hand starts to touch my core, feeling how wet I am for him. His fingers rub and play with my bundle of nerves, making me immediately arch my back. While his fingers are working magic, his mouth is moving from my lips, down my body. He sucks on my breasts again, the hickies already showing. His tongue swirls around my nipples, back and forth while his fingers are working on my super hot core. His mouth makes its way down, hovering over the area where his fingers were just working their magic. His tongue strikes out and takes a quick stroke at my tight core. A soft moan escapes my lips and I can feel his smile. His mouth attacks my very sensitive area and I buck my hips up, his hands meeting my legs to hold me down. His tongue works wonders on me and before I know it, my body is shaking with pleasure. The moans that leave my body are as loud as a lions roar, louder than I've ever moaned for any one.

"Oh fuck, Eric! I'm about to cum!" I moan, my eyes closed. When I say this he just eats me out harder, making me shake even more. I can feel the orgasm coming as he's going, my legs start closing and my walls tightening. The knot in my stomach unravels as his hands hold my legs down. I moan loud as his tongue still works to keep me going. Once it's over he sits up, a knowing smirk on his face as he wipes the come off from the sides of his mouth. His mouth attacks mine again, my cum on his tongue. Again our tongues collide and mix together in a battle for dominance. My hands roam his torso before I reach down and pulls his boxers down so his length can spring free. Holy shit he's huge. I gasp as I roll us over so I'm on top. Deciding to return the favor I move down his torso, leaving hickies on each defined muscle. He is sitting up so once I get down to where my face meets his lengthy spread my legs a little and stick my ass in the air, giving him a nice view. I grab him with one hand, spit mixing with precum as I stroke him. I make eye contact with him as I start to suck him off, my hands massaging his balls. My eyes shut as I take him into my mouth, his dick so big that I can't fit all of it in. His hands reaching down and grabbing my hair, he pushes my head down. I am only suckin him off for about 30 seconds before his grip tightens and his moans get louder.

"Fuck Tris, don't stop," he pants, and I go faster. "Fuck I'm about to cum," he says, and I moan, letting the sound vibrate the head. I feel him start to throb in my mouth and then I just go faster, getting him to cum in my mouth. I swallow every last drop of him, licking up the shaft and sucking on the tip one last time to finish him off. I crawl back up so our faces are equal.

"Fuck me," I whisper, before moving down next to his ear. "Hard." He groans before flipping us over again, he is already hard again. I spread my legs for him as he lines himself up. He pushes into me, a gasp leaving my lips. My head falls back as he starts going in and out of me slowly. As he picks of speed my moans become louder and faster. His body is so close to mine that I can reach around him and hold onto him if I wanted too, but instead I wrap my arms around his back and drag my nails down it, leaving red marks all over his skin. He hisses in pain and pleasure as his speed increases even more. He is pounding into me so hard that the headboard keeps hitting the wall and making a loud banging sound. I can feel me reaching my climax, but before I can say anything I feel my walls tightening around him.

"Oh fuck Tris, you're so tight. Cum for me baby girl," he moans as his thrusts start to become erratic. I cum harder than I have in my whole life, my hips grinding into his even more than before. His cock gets harder than before, and he pulls out. I get close enough to catch it in my mouth. I swallow that too. His body falls onto the bed, both of us breathing hard. We lay there catching our breath, my body cuddling up to his. I can hear his heart through his chest beating hard, and feel the thin layer of sweat that glistens against his skin. His hand rubs my back as I sit up on my elbow and look at him.

"What?" He asks, his hand that was rubbing my back, stopping.

"Where the hell have you been all my life?" I ask.

"Waiting on you," he smiles. He pulls me closer to him, his hand rubbing my back again. We explore each other two more times before we both fall on the bed, so exhausted that we fall asleep, naked.

 **9:30 A.M**

I wake up, my body tangled with Eric's. I smile as I look at his peaceful face. I get out of bed as sneakily and quietly as possible so I don't wake him. I put on my panties, pulling Eric's white dress shirt over top to cover up a little more. I walk out to the kitchen, taking my hair out of its "half up half down" hair do and put it back up in a messy bun, just to get it out of my face. I rub under my eyes to get rid of as much smear as I could. The kitchen is spotless, just like every other room in the house. I pull out the eggs and look around the fridge for some bacon or something. I find some and pull it out, getting everything I need out, like a pan for the eggs and things like that. Before I start I walk into the bathroom and wash off a lot of last night's makeup because my eyes feel heavy. I take a washcloth and scrub my face, cleaning it off the best I could. After I'm done I walk back into the kitchen and start making the food. Once the eggs are almost done I hear footsteps come out of the bedroom. I don't turn around to look at him, and I don't have to, to know that he is staring at my ass. He comes up behind me and hugs me from the back.

"Hello beautiful," he says with a smile, kissing my cheek.

"Hey," I smile as I continue cooking.

"What are you making?" He asks.

"Eggs and bacon," I say smiling again at him as I turn around to watch him take a seat at his counter.

"Delicious," he smiles.

"Very true," I say, turning back around to finish. I plate everything for us and walk around to sit next to him.

"I could get used to that sight," he says staring at me.

"Oh could you really?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Mhmm, definitely. You walking around in just my shirt and your underwear is actually super sexy," he says, taking a bite of his eggs but still staring at me.

"Uh huh, I bet it really turns you on," I say nonchalantly, taking a bite of bacon.

"You have no idea," he says, lust in his beautiful eyes.

"I do actually. Your pants are very revealing," I smirk, taking a few more bites. He takes his last few bites as I do, but then he gets down and picks me up, holding my ass in his hands.

"Come on baby girl, I'm going to have to fuck you for that," he whispers in my ear, his hard cock pressed against my dripping wet core. I grind my hips as I bite my lip, looking into his eyes. I keep my hips moving as I kiss down his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses all the way down. He walks around his kitchen counter, moving his plate before setting me down. He quickly turns me around so I'm facing the counter, his hand grabbing onto my bun to pull me to him. "Unbutton that shirt, but leave it on," he whispers in my ear. I do what he says, his hands roaming my body. I finish unbuttoning the shirt and let it hang onto my body by my arms. His hands move up from my thighs to my breasts, his cock pressing against my ass. His fingers roll my nipples, making my panties immediately get wet. One of his hands stays on my breast while the other one makes its way down to my sex.

"Fuck," I whisper under my breath, my hips grinding on his cock.

"So wet for me already, huh baby girl?" He asks, already knowing I'd say anything to get him to stop teasing me.

"Yes, Eric. All for you," I whimper. His finger circles my clit from the outside of my underwear. I groan as he goes torturously slow, his chuckle vibrating against my back. He moves his hand up again, just to put it inside of my panties. He goes back to my clit, working it until I have to hold onto the table to stop from falling. He pulls my panties down, his fingers reaching even farther down to find my entrance. He gets there and inserts one finger, pumping in and out very slowly. As his speed increases, he inserts another finger. My moans get louder as he continues, tension building up on my stomach. I'm close to cumming when Eric just stops. I whine and turn around to see him pulling his pants down. I get down on my knees while facing him, and grab onto his long shaft. I stick him into my mouth and begin sucking immediately, his hands slithering into my ratted hair. I go until I know he's close and then I just stop like he did to me.

"Tris," he groans. A smile spreads across my face.

"Karma is a bitch baby," I whisper into his ear. He turns me back around and bends me over the counter. I feel his hands rub against me as he inches closer. He lines himself up with my entrance before quickly thrusting forward. He lets me adjust for a second, my hips grinding against his to let him know I want more. He thrusts into me a few times at an agonizingly slow pace. "Eric please," I whimper.

"Tell me what you want baby," he grunts as my hips grind up in his.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard," I say, still trying to create friction.

"Beg for it Tris," he growls.

"Please Eric. Fuck me like I deserve. Please fuck me," I beg, doing anything I can to get him to pleasure me.

"That's it baby girl," he groans as his pace picks up. His hips crash into mine. My moans become louder as he continues to go.

"Mmm, harder! Fuck!" I moan as I get closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Say my name," he grunts.

"Fuck, Eric! Don't stop!" I scream, grabbing onto the cold countertop.

"Cum for me baby girl," he moans, his cock starting to throb in my tight pussy.

"I'm about to cum Eric," I moan as he hits my g spot one more time. The tight knot in my stomach snaps as I feel pure pleasure wash over me. My knees become weak as Eric guides us through both our highs. After we are done he pulls out and I'm left with an empty feeling. I turn around to look into Eric's eyes.

"You're so fucking hot," he says, rubbing my arms.

"Right back at cha lover boy," I wink.

"Tris let me be the only one to fuck you like that," he says, kissing my neck.

"Done deal," I say my breath being taken from my lungs. I look over to check the time. "Shit it's 10. Chris needs me at 10:15," I say, reluctantly pulling away. I pull my panties back on, as he pulls his pants back on.

"Do you really have to go?" He whines.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay," I say kissing his cheek. I button up his dress shirt. "Can I keep this? I'll give it back I promise, I just don't want to put that dress back on," I ask.

"Of course, it looks better on you anyways," he says, grabbing my hips and pulling me forward, kissing me. He tries to deepen the kiss but I reluctantly pull back again.

"Eric, I really have to go," I groan as he moves down to kiss my neck.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like it," he says, still kissing my neck. "What does she need you for anyways?"

"She has a date with Will tonight, and she is dragging me shopping with her to pick out the perfect outfit," I roll my eyes. I pull away from him and walk back towards the bedroom.

"Oh that's stupid," he says.

"Tell me about it. She has like twenty thousand dresses so why can't she just pick from those!" I say throwing my hands in the air. I grab my shoes, dress, bra, and purse before walking back out. I walk towards the door, and he follows like I hoped he would. I kiss him before opening the door.

"When can I see you again?" He asks, so I turn around to face him.

"Any time," I wink, and walk over to my apartment.


End file.
